With the advent of technology, many common devices require alternating electrical current as a power source. Such examples of devices include, but are not limited to, televisions, telephones, radios, facsimile machines, computers, and the like.
Recently, a problem has occurred with respect to underage, or otherwise inappropriate users, of these devices. The problem is the result of free-flowing information that may be viewed on the subject devices that might be considered inappropriate. For example, television, through network and cable programing, displays what some may consider to be material not suitable for all viewers.
In the case children, some, contrary to the instructions of their parents or other guardians, secretly view questionable material. This typically occurs when the parent or other guardian is out of viewing location (house). In order to police the children when a parent or other guardian is not around, a plethora of security devices have been devised to prevent the children from viewing material that is not suited for them. These devises range from internal scramblers to physical electrical plug lock out devices.
Some of the physical electrical plug lock out devices are exemplified by the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,230 to Baumgart; U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,873 to Brackett, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,445 to Burke, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,122 to Burke, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,636 to Boyer et al. While these references each teach and disclose that which they intend, they are not capable of securing a plurality of electrical plugs with a convenient threaded, two piece matable lock out apparatus.